The Making Of A Man
by Hart4Ben
Summary: Hoss must come to the aid of Jake Turner and his siblings when it appears they have been abandoned by their mother. An adaptation of Boy To Man, The Big Valley, season 2 episode 18 written by A. I Bezzerides.
1. Chapter 1

Hoss wheeled around when he heard yelling in the street. The next thing he knew, fifteen year-old Jake Turner bounced off of him and landed in the arms of Sam Dawson. The mercantile owner quickly extracted a couple of potatoes and an apple from the boy's jacket pockets and handed them to Hoss.

Grabbing the lad by the lapels of his jacket, Dawson shouted into the boy's face, "I'm going to take you to the sheriff!"

"Over a potato or two." Hoss held out the produce in disbelief. "No, now jest hold up a minute, Mr. Dawson, I don't think Roy Coffee would wanna be bothered with this. You can put these on the Ponderosa account. Why don'tcha jest leave him with me and I'll take Jake home to his ma."

"I don't need anybody standin' up for me", the dark-haired teen protested.

Hoss ignored the boy's comment. "Whaddya say, Sam?"

The store owner reluctantly released the boy, "All right, Hoss, if you say so, but you tell his ma that if he ever takes anything from my store again, he's going to jail!"

"Shore 'nough, Mr. Dawson."

Jake stood glaring at Sam Dawson as he walked back to his store.

Hoss shoved the produce into Jake's hands. "Might as well take this with us since it's paid fur." The big man took hold of the boy's arm.

"You ain't takin' me anywheres!" Jake rolled his shoulder out of Hoss' grasp.

"Well now, that'd be where yur wrong, Jake. I'm gonna take ya ta yur ma's. Now ya kin do this easy like or hard, but yur goin'."

Jake's face was rock hard as he turned to walk toward his mother's dress shop. Minutes later, Hoss knocked on the door of Laurel Turner's shop. He was forced to reach out and grab hold of Jake by the arm when the boy attempted to bolt. Hoss held onto his young charge as he continued to knock. When no one came, Hoss opened the door and pushed Jake inside.

"Miz Turner? Robbie? Maddie?" Hoss peered into a room off the kitchen and then turned toward Jake. "Where's yur ma - yur brother and little sis?" The lad made a point of looking away and refusing to answer Hoss' questions. The big man picked a dirty glass from the table and examined it. "Well, I guess wherever she went, she took Robbie and Maddie with her." Setting the glass back on the table, "Guess we might as well go." Hoss placed his hand on the boy's back and Jake angrily pulled away. "Now Jake, yur stayin' with me 'til I talk with yur ma. Come on."

Hoss forced Jake toward the door. The door barely got closed when they heard a child's pleading voice coming from inside the shop. Throwing the door back open, Hoss saw the younger two Turner children, Robbie and Maddie, come running toward him.

"Don't go! Please, don't go!" Robbie hollered.

Jake gave his brother a hard look, "I told you to stay put!"

"You was gonna leave us!" Robbie shouted back at his older brother.

Hoss looked down at the younger boy, "Robbie, where's yur ma?"

"She went away."

"Shut up!" Jake yelled.

Hoss persisted, "Where'd she go?"

"Don't tell him nothin'." Jake continued, trying to dissuade his brother.

Hoss paid no attention to Jake and remained focused on the smaller boy. "How many days has she bin gone?"

Robbie held up both hands displaying ten fingers.

Jake slapped his brother's hands down. "Shut up!"

"I didn't say nothin'!" Robbie spit out.

"Ten days, Robbie?"

"More than that. Only I ain't got enough fingers."

Hoss grimaced in frustration. "Where'd she go?"

"Robbie!" Jake reprimanded.

The younger boy gave his brother a look of resignation before turning back to Hoss. "I can't tell ya that cause I don't know. Jake knows. Ma told him before she went away."

"I'm hungry", Maddie gave Hoss a pitiful look.

Hoss squatted down to the little girl's level and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze, "Well, I bet ya are at that, sweetie pie, so I tell ya what, I'm gonna take ya'll back ta my ranch. How would ya like a tall glass of milk and some bacon an' eggs?"

Robbie grinned. "I like ham better."

Hoss gave the boy a nod. "Well then, ham it'll be."

"With hotcakes?" Robbie displayed his enthusiasm on his sweet cherub face.

Hoss rose up to his full height. "Hop Sing 'ill make ya a heapin' stack o' hotcakes oozin' with melted butter and hot syrup."

"Tell him ya don't want any!" Jake fired at his brother. "It would probably poison ya if ya took it anyway."

Maddie looked with longing at her older brother. "I'm hungry, Jake."

Jake dropped his head realizing that he was fighting a losing battle and causing his siblings even more grief.

"Well, Jake is bigger an' he kin take care of himself, but you two gotta have somebody look after ya an' see that ya get fed. Come on along now."

Robbie hesitated on the porch and turned to look back at his brother who was standing in the doorway. "You could come too, Jake." The younger boy paused and then went on with an earnest voice. "Ya got to. Ya promised ya wouldn't leave us. Ya promised Ma."

Conflicted, Jake thought for a moment, then closed the door behind him and followed the others. Hoss glanced down to find Maddie beaming up at him. He picked her up and the group headed for the livery to rent a rig.

Later at the ranch, Jake sat at the dinner table beside Ben staring at the plate of food in front of him while his siblings were eating their fill with gusto.

"What's the matter, Jake? Why aren't you eating?" Ben's brows knit together with concern as Jake remained silent and uninterested in eating.

Joe piped up. "Maybe he doesn't like ham and potato salad."

"He's crazier than I am about ham and potato salad", Robbie told Joe.

"Maybe he isn't hungry. Ben added.

"He's hungrier than I am, too." Robbie gave his brother a questioning look. "He's been giving his share to Maddie and me."

"You feeling OK, Jake?" Joe asked with sincerity.

When Jake refused to answer, Joe excused himself from the table and headed for the corral. Ben left also and went upstairs to check with Hoss on the preparation of the room for the children. With no adults present, Jake scolded Robbie for readily accepting and eating the food, then he sneaked up the stairs to listen in on any conversations that might be occurring.

Ben ran a hand through his hair. "I just can't understand why Laurel went away and left those children. And why wouldn't Jake talk to you?"

"Yeah, I don't get it either, Pa, but mebbe things jest got so bad, she kinda lost her head. Laurel always was an independent sort. Ya don't s'pose she really left 'em fur good do ya?"

Ben heard a noise in the hallway and put a finger to his lips. By the time he stuck his head out of the the room all he could see was Jake's back as the boy made his way toward the stairs.

Ben spoke loudly enough so that Jake would be able to hear what he was saying. "No, Hoss, no Laurel was a good wife to Colton and a wonderful mother. No, if she went away, she had a very good reason." Ben placed his hand on his big son's shoulder. "Well, it's time we get the children bathed and in bed."

Later, the three Turner children appeared from the washroom freshly bathed and in clean nightshirts. Joe, back from the corral, was polishing off an apple as they entered the living room.

"Guess it's a good thing Hop Sing found some of our old nightshirts in the attic. Who are these good lookin' kids, anyway?" Joe winked at Maddie.

"Joe, you promised to read us a story", Maddie whined.

"That I did. Come on over here and have seat. You, too, Robbie."

Ben looked up from his desk. "Ready to finish your supper now, Jake?"

Jake stormed off up the stairs practically running into Hoss on the landing. Ben looked at his sons with dismay. Maddie yanked on Joe's arm and he began to read.

Ben nodded toward the kitchen. "I could use a cup of coffee. Care to join me?"

"Yeah, me too." Hoss followed his father past the dining room table.

Ben poured two cups and offered one to his middle son who was already seated at the small kitchen table.

Wrapping his big hands around his coffee cup, Hoss mused. "I thought Jake liked it here?"

"He used to or at least he seemed to, but that was over three years ago. Do you remember when I hired Colton on about five years back? Colt and Laurel lived in the cabin over by the meadow. Before that, things had been pretty tough for them. They were happy here, especially Jake. But then there was the accident. Laurel was adamant about moving into town and starting the dress shop. Didn't want to accept charity." Hoss gave his father a nod of recollection. "Some of that must have rubbed off on Jake. He's definitely got a burr under his saddle."

"Yeah, no doubt 'bout that. Sure hope he comes around."

Ben let out a deep sigh. "Yes, hopefully sooner rather than later."

Initially, Jake had headed to the guest bedroom, but then detoured to have a look around since none of the family was currently upstairs. He happened to pick Adam's room first. He noticed the music box that had belonged to Adam's mother on the dresser. Running his fingers over the decorative detail, he then lifted the lid. Sweet music met his ears and for the first time in a long while he smiled. Quickly closing the lid, Jake returned it to its proper place. After taking quick peeks into the other rooms, the boy went to the guest room and flopped onto the bed. He folded his arms behind his head and began to concoct a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Hoss asked Jake to join him on a trip into town to get supplies. The boy was sullen and uncommunicative until the big man offered him the reins to the team. Hoss was pleased that things in town went without incident regardless of the fact that Jake seemed distracted. Loaded up and ready to head for home, Hoss suddenly remembered an item he had forgotten and went back into the general store. Jake realized once Hoss was out of sight that he possibly had his only chance to dash unsupervised to the stage office and ask about the price of a fare to Placerville. When Hoss returned, he was not pleased to find the seat of the buckboard empty. Laying his package on the seat, he took off down the street calling Jake's name.

Wally Barnes, an old miner who was well-known in the area for his perpetual lack of success, was leading his donkey in the street and called out to the preoccupied Cartwright. "Hoss! Hoss! I got somethin' ta tell ya!"

"Hello Wally." Hoss glanced briefly at the old man who was dressed in typical miner's garb with a floppy hat and tall boots. Hoss then turned away and continued scanning the street for Jake.

"You're gonna be the first one ta hear my big news." Barnes shook his finger at Hoss and laughed. "Me and Eunie, we jest got down from Cedar Hill. We're on our way to the assay office with a great big sack full o' ore, and this time, Hoss, we hit it big! Really big! Didn't we, Eunie!" Wally Barnes practically danced with excitement. "Me and Eunie finally struck it rich! Rich, I tell ya! Why Hoss, I got gold nuggets in these here packs as big as yur head! Yes sir!" Barnes gestured with his hands for emphasis.

"Well that's fine, Wally. Right fine." Hoss nodded, though unconvinced of Barnes' story based on his tendency to exaggerate.

Wally Barnes reached into his pack and got a handful of sugar for his donkey and spoke to it as the scruffy gray beast licked the sweet granules from his hand. "Yes sir. Eunie ain't never gonna hav'ta carry a pack no more, no sir. You hear that, Eunie? No more packs!" Barnes spoke loudly into the donkey's ear. And you know what else? Tonight we're gonna sleep in that livery stable over yonder. I don't care how much it costs!"

Just then Hoss spied Jake running down the street toward the buckboard. "Excuse me, Wally, but I gotta go." Hoss took off jogging toward his rig.

"He don't believe me, Eunie." Wally Barnes pointed his thumb in the direction Hoss was running. "Nobody believes me! They all think I'm crazy!"

Jake was seated in the buckboard acting as if nothing had happened by the time Hoss got there. Hoss chose not to say anything about the boy's disappearance since he was back. He told Jake to take the reins and drive them home. The boy responded with a genuine smile.

At dinner that evening, Jake ate the food on his plate for he was finally so hungry that the needs of his body just took over. He only spoke when spoken to and kept his conversation to a bare minimum. It was a sharp contrast to Robbie and Maddie who chattered away about all they had done while Hoss and Jake were in town. Adam's return from a business trip to Sacramento came up in the dinner-time conversation. Though he was quite interested in that information, Jake focused only on clearing his plate.

After supper, Jake insisted that Robbie and Maddie head to bed early. He answered their loud complaints with a promise to read to them in bed. The Cartwrights praised him for caring for his siblings, but Jake had other reasons for his perceived good behavior. Because Adam was due back by suppertime the next day, Jake knew it might be his only opportunity for a long while to execute his plan. He managed to get his siblings in bed and to sleep in short order. He cautiously slipped out of bed and back into his clothes and proceeded to sneak into Adam's room and take the music box, tucking it into his jacket pocket. Once back in guest room, Jake paused at the window when Robbie rolled over in the bed. Jake inched his way out and into the nearby tree. Soon he was on the ground. Once in the barn, he saddled Ginger and led her around the corner before mounting up and riding away.

Though is was quite late by the time Jake reached town, the saloon was still alive with patrons. Jake hesitated, but then worked up the gumption to approach a table where four men were playing poker. One of the men took notice of him and asked what he wanted. Pulling the music box from his pocket, Jake said he wanted to sell it for eleven dollars and fifty cents. The men at the table laughed him off and offered the boy four bits. Suddenly Jake was drawn to a drunk old man who was shouting about having struck it rich. Jake walked over as the man poured himself another drink of whiskey and opened the music box. The sweet strains of the song captured Wally Barnes attention, and the old miner pushed himself out of his chair and did a little wobbly jig. The distraction was short lived when Barnes suddenly realized he was going to be late getting to the assay office. Jake watched intently as the miner poured gold dust into a scale to pay his bar bill. He followed Barnes out of the saloon and down the boardwalk listening to the inebriated man's rants.

"Nobody believes old Wally, but I'm gonna show 'em!"

"I believe you, Mr. Barnes." Jake offered with sincerity as he quickly caught up to the old man.

"I'm gonna be the richest man around town cause I got millions just waiting for me to dig it outta the ground. Millions!"

Jake opened the music box again so Barnes could listen.

The old miner grinned at the boy. "Say, that tune sure is a toe-tapper. Makes a fella wanna dance."

"You can buy it and play it all you want! All I want is eleven-fifty!" Jake replied, breathless with anticipation. "That's not hardly a speck of dust outta your poke."

Barnes groaned and waved the boy off before he turned and continued down the street.

"Mr. Barnes! Mr. Barnes!" Jake shouted as he followed after him. "Mr. Barnes, please, Mr. Barnes. I'll give you the music box for free - for nothing, if you'll just loan me eleven-fifty. I promise to pay you back some day! I promise!"

Barnes ran a finger under his nose and then grabbed his bag of gold dust and poured a little into Jake's waiting handkerchief. The boy carefully folded the hankie and put it into his pocket. He disappeared before Barnes could even get the music box open. Neither Jake nor Barnes had seen or heard the man waiting in the shadows. Moments later, Wally Barnes was lying dead in the alley from a blow to the head. His bag of gold dust taken while the music box continued to play.

The next morning, Roy Coffee showed up at the Ponderosa asking to speak with Jake. The shocked expression on Ben's face turned to intense frustration when the boy was nowhere to be found. Not even Robbie or Maddie had any idea where their older brother had gone.

Unbeknownst to the Cartwrights and his siblings, Jake had taken the early morning stage to Placerville arriving the following day, He went to the boarding house his mother had mentioned before leaving Virginia City. He questioned the older woman who ran the establishment and was shocked when she told him he would find his mother at one of the local saloons. The look of condemnation Jake gave his mother as he watched her dancing with a cowboy brought the woman up short. Laurel Turner pointedly interrogated her son about Robbie and Maddie's whereabouts. Disgusted at seeing his mother as a common saloon girl, he ran out leaving the distraught woman restrained by her next dance partner and calling for son. For the the better part of a day, Jake hid in Placerville avoiding being found by his mother. Laurel Turner was afraid to leave town without her son, but she was also terrified at the thought that her smaller children were in danger.

The Cartwrights, with Roy's help, had pieced together the story and determined Jake's destination. Hoss assured Roy that he would bring the boy back. He took off on Chubb and took an extra mount for Jake knowing that he could make better time than a stagecoach riding there himself. He found the angry boy begging for coins along the boardwalk in Placerville. Seated with his head down, Jake did not see Hoss approaching.

"Jake! Jake, did ya find yur ma?"

"No, she ain't here," Jake lied; so despondent and absorbed in his troubles he barely acknowledged the big man.

"Are ya sure?"

"I'm sure," Jake was adamant as he stared off in the opposite direction. "Made the trip for nothing."

"Finding her kin wait. Lucky I caught ya b'fore the sheriff did."

Jake's head jerked around and up toward Hoss. The big man pulled off his hat and sat down beside the boy.

"Jake, yur in a heap o' trouble. The sheriff thinks ya killed Wally Barnes." For a moment Jake looked at Hoss and then focused again on the long stem of grass he was chewing on. "They found Adam's music box beside Wally's body. And there was sev'ral witnesses that said they saw ya tryin' ta sell it. So ya musta dropped it." Jake kept chewing on the stem. "Whatya got ta say fur yurself, Jake?" The stone-faced boy blew out a breath and looked away from Hoss. "Jake, ya was there! Ya musta seen somethin'!" Jake examined his feet. "Well, ya got some time b'fore we get back ta Virginia City. Ya kin be thinkin' on what yur gonna tell the sheriff. Now come on." Hoss huffed. "We gotta ourselves a long ride."

Hoss took Jake by the arm and urged him to his feet. The boy gave him a cold look and Hoss released him..

Two days later, Hoss and Ben stood facing an agitated Jake. "Do you want us to believe that you did it? Do you want us to believe that you picked up that rock and you killed that helpless old man?" Jake looked away and then turned back to face Ben. "That you sneaked behind him and brutally murdered the man?"

Ben's obvious frustration and tirade pained Hoss. "Pa! Jake! Come on, son. Ya gotta defend yurself!"

"Listen to me Jake, and you listen good. If you continue to refuse to talk, you may hang. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

When Jake turned to the wall, Hoss grabbed his father's arm. "It ain't no use, Pa. Looks like all the yellin' in the world ain't gonna change things. Come on. Let's go."

Ben released a deep sigh of defeat. "All right." He left the cell and entered into the Roy Coffee's office.

Hoss moved toward Jake and placed a big hand on the boy's shoulder. Jake pulled angrily out of his grasp.

"Look, Jake, whether ya think so or not, we're yur friends. Iffen that ain't good 'nough, then ya best be thinkin' 'bout Robbie and Maddie. What's gonna happen ta them if ya ain't around? And think on how yur ma would feel."

"My ma!" Jake responded with disdain.

"Yeah, yur ma!"

"It wouldn't matter one bit to her! She wouldn't stay awake for one second."

"Oh now, Jake, ya know that jest ain't so!" Hoss reached out, but thought better of it and jammed his hands into his pockets.

Jake wheeled around with fury in his eyes. "Don't you tell me about my ma! I know all about my ma! She's a saloon girl! A cheap, painted saloon girl!"

Laurel Turner had taken the stagecoach from Placerville after giving up on finding her son. It did not take long arriving in town shortly after Hoss and Jake only to find out that her son was in jail for murdering Wally Barnes.

"Jake!" Laurel surprised Hoss and her son as she now stood at the cell door. She was dressed in her normal modest clothing, but her face was a mix of sadness and relief. She ran in and tried to pull her son into her arms. "Oh, honey." Jake pushed away and faced the wall.

"You'll wanna talk ta Jake private like," Hoss offered as her began to walk out of the cell.

"No! No, Hoss! Please stay!" Laurel pleaded. Jake stood with his hands pressed against the cell wall. "Jake! Look at me! I heard about happened as soon as I set foot in town. They say you killed a man. That isn't true, is it?" Laurel's voice broke as tears filled her eyes. I wanna know,

Jake!" The woman leaned into her son's back. "Son, if your trying to hurt your mother, you can't do a better job than I've done myself already." The broken woman dissolved into sobs.

Hoss watched the mother and son with tears in his eyes, wishing with all his might that he could do something to change the situation.

Laurel stroked her son's hair. "Jake, I did what I thought was best. I seemed the only way. But you didn't do what I asked you to, Jake! Mr. Cartwright said that Hoss found you and Robbie and Maddie still living in the house. Why didn't you go to the Mr. Cartwright like I asked you to - tell him what I told you?"

Laurel turned and looked up at Hoss. "I would have wrote your father, but I can't write." The embarrassed woman rung her hat in her nervous hands. "That's why I told Jake to tell him - if he was to take care of my young'n for a spell."

"Why didn't you take care of us!" Jake spat out and pointed to his mother. "She ain't no Ma!"

"Now hold up, Jake. Ma'am, he don't get why ya went away. Mebbe ya could explain it ta him."

"I had to go, Jake."

"But pardon me, ma'am, that ain't tellin' him why. I don't think Jake understands why ya weren't here when he needed ya."

Laurel wrapped her arms around herself and then took a seat on the bunk. "I guess I thought when your Pa was alive, he was always going to be there to count on. He was a true blessing that we took for granted. And then one day, he died." Laurel's voice cracked with emotion. She got to her feet and walked over and place her hands on Jake's shoulders. "And I didn't know which way to turn. It's been two years, now and I need a husband - a man to help raise you children up proper." She turned to face Hoss. "But how? How is a woman to meet someone when working all day and mending and sewing and children to take care of? Besides who wants a widow and three children?" Laurel reached out again and squeezed her son's shoulder. "Your Pa was a good man. That's why I went back to Placerville. That's where I met your Pa. I thought if I went back there I might meet somebody like him. But I soon that was no use. Wasn't any man that could measure up to Colt." Looking up at Hoss, "I would have come back right away, but I thought they would be better off with your family."

Hoss' expression was soft and his voice gentle. "Well, ma'am, nobody knows better than me how important family is. It sure 'pears like it was you that yur kids needed even if it didn't seem like ya could give 'em everything ya thought they needed.

Laurel nodded in resignation and then turned with determination of grab Jake's shoulders and caress them. "Jake, they say you killed a man." She turned her son to have him face her. "That ain't true, is it?"

With his head hanging down, Jake answered, "I didn't kill nobody, Ma!" The young man fell into his mother's arms.

"Then talk to us! How can we help you if you don't talk!" Laurel Turner Implored her son.

"Iffen ya didn't kill Mr. Barnes, then ya ain't got nothin' ta be afraid of." Hoss added earnestly.

Calming herself, Laurel tried again. "Tell us what happened, Jake."

"Ya saw him? Ya saw Wally Barnes?" Hoss queried.

"I knew ya were in Placerville, Ma, and I needed some money to get there." Jake craned his neck all around the room trying to avoid looking at Hoss and his mother. "So I stole the music box from Adam's room and I sold it to Mr. Barnes, but in the street! And that's the last time I saw him! He was drunk, but he was fine!"

Hoss' sincere blue eyes bore into the boy. "And ya ain't got any idea who killed him?"

"No Hoss, and that's the truth! I only know that it wasn't me!" Jake fell into his mother's arms.

Hoss heaved a great sigh and left the repentant mother and son to themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoss met his father and Adam in the Silver Dollar after leaving the jail. The Cartwrights sat for a time nursing their beers and discussing Jake's situation.

Hoss pushed his hat back on his head. "I believed Jake when he said he didn't kill Barnes, but that don't put us any closer ta figurin' out who did it."

"Jake didn't see anybody and Roy's got no ideas?" Ben asked.

Hoss took a drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Nope, not a soul, but the way old Wally was mouthin' off around town the other day, it coulda bin anybody,"

"All the same, Jake could hang for it if the guilty party can't be found." Worry was etched into Ben's forehead.

Adam sat rotating his mug in his hands as he pondered the dilemma. "You know, it just doesn't seem logical that whoever killed Barnes was after the little bit of gold dust he was carrying. They must have wanted him dead."

"Who'd wanna kill that old man, anyway. It don't make no sense." Hoss added.

Ben cocked his head to the side. "You're right, especially with so many false claims in the past."

Adam began tapping his mug as he thought more about Barnes. "Hoss, you said that he was on his way to the assay office when you saw Wally the other day."

"Yep. That's what he said."

Adam raised his index finger and pointed toward his brother. "Suppose, now just suppose, that for once he was right, that he had struck it rich."

Initial looks by Ben and Hoss of incredulity changed quickly to possibility. Following a brief discussion, Ben returned to the sheriff's office as Adam and Hoss made their way to the assay office. Walt Sherman, the claim agent, came out from the back room when he heard the jingle of the door.

"Hey Walt." Hoss greeted the man who was wearing a black visor.

"Hoss. Adam. What can I do for you?"

Adam leaned on the counter. "Wally Barnes brought some ore in here the other day, didn't he?"

"That's right. He was in a big hurry." The agent folded his hands on the counter and snorted lightly. "Wanted me to do the test right then and there."

"Adam was jest sayin' that wouldn't it be funny if after all these years he really did make a strike."

"Make Eunice a mighty rich donkey." Adam surmised. Walt Sherman forced a smile. "Anyway, did you run a test on it?"

"He said he was coming in later that night; so I hurried up and did the test, but he never got here." Sherman shrugged.

Hoss shook his head sadly. "I guess he was on his way here when it happened."

"Yeah. Too bad. He was a nice old man." Sherman shifted his weight slightly. "I guess that kid took his talk serious about being rich, huh?"

"Yes, well, did you make out a report?" Adam pressed on.

"About the assay? I sure did."

"Mind if we take a look at it."

"Not at all." The agent turned to get his ledger. "Uh, I have to make a report on every assay, no matter what the result. It's government regulations." Sherman laid the open ledger on the counter for the Cartwrights to read for themselves.

"Yes the government is strict about keeping records." Adam commented as he read.

"One hunderd percent pure rock." Hoss noted.

"Just like all the other samples old Wally brought in." Sherman examined the ledger. "Oh, his hopes were big, but his luck was so bad." He gave the Cartwrights a confident look with his summation. Hoss nodded. "I never charged him. I just went on and did the test and told him the bad news. Funny thing, though, he never believed me." Sherman smirked. "Always claimed that I made a mistake."

"Yeah, Ever the optimist." Adam grimaced and pushed the ledger toward Sherman. "Thanks for your time, Walt."

"No trouble. Have a good day." Walt Sherman gave the brothers a quick wave.

The loud bray of a donkey could be heard as Adam and Hoss exited the assay office.

Hoss paused and leaned on the hitching rail. "Hey, Adam, don't that sound like Eunice, Wally Barnes' old donkey?"

Adam's dark brows shot up. "If so, she be the sole survivor to a sack full of rocks."

Hoss slapped his brother on the arm. "Whatya say we buy her and turn her out ta pasture?"

Adam slipped his hands into his back pockets and gave Hoss a skeptical look. "What do you mean? Establish a foundation for bereaved donkeys?"

Hoss shrugged. "Well, why not?"

"I guess that's the least we could do for old Wally." Adam nodded toward the livery. "Let's go."

Adam and Hoss entered the livery, but found that the proprietor was out. Barnes' donkey, Eunice, was tethered in a stall and complaining less now that there was someone around.

Adam smacked the donkey on the rump. "Well, Eunice, old girl, looks like your going to spend your last days in clover after all. Come on out here. Let's have a look at you."

Adam loosed the donkey and attempt to back it out of the stall, but Eunice did not budge. Adam clicked his tongue and tried to coax the animal, and still the donkey refused to move. Hoss chuckled at his brother's frustrated attempts.

"Well come on, Eunice!" Adam pulled hard on the donkey's lead but to no avail. He gave Hoss a look of resignation. "Kind of stubborn, isn't she? I wonder how old Wally got her to move."

"Seems to me he always had a handful o' sugar. Kept it in his pack. Let me see if there's any in here." Hoss lifted the flap on the pack that was hanging over the side of the stall.

"Yeah, let's give it a try and see if we can get to be friends." Adam stroked the donkey's back while Hoss searched the pack.

A piece of ore fell out of the pack and Hoss bent down to pick it up. "Hey, whaddya know. Here's a piece of Wally's big strike." Hoss stood up and tossed the rock with his big hand as he examined it. He stopped abruptly and ran a finger over the sample.

Adam took note of the change in his brother's expression. "What's the matter?"

"Whaddya make o' that? Hoss handed the rock to his brother.

Adam tossed the rock in his hand. "A lot heavier than it looks, isn't it? Looks like tellurium. Look how it's seeded in here like mustard." Adam pointed to spots on the rock.

"Looks like gold, don't it, Adam?"

"Yes it does and somebody knew it." Adam looked up at his brother. "I think we better have another visit with Walt at the assay office."

"Ya think Walt killed Barnes?" Hoss' disbelief showed on his face. "He's run the assay office for a couple of years."

"I don't know, but I've got an idea how we might find out." Adam cocked a brow and held the ore sample out to his brother.

Minutes later, Hoss entered the assay office alone carrying the ore sample that he had found in Wally Barnes' pack. "Oh - hey Walt. Sorry to bother you again." Walt Sherman was putting a bag of ore on the bench behind the door as Hoss came in. "I was jest wonderin' 'bout that ore that Wally brought in the other day. Did he say where he dug it up?"

"Not that I recollect." Sherman moved to lean on the counter.

"Well, ya know, the day b'fore Wally was killed he told me he'd bin up on Cedar Hill."

"That covers a lotta territory. Could be almost any place. Why'd ya ask?"

"Well, ya know how Wally was always crowin' 'bout how he'd struck it rich."

"Shoot - that was just talk. Nobody believed him." The agent deadpanned.

"I know that, but I got some kinda fool notion - well jest s'pose that he had tapped inta that mother-lode. There must be millions of dollars o' gold up there somewhere, and I thought if I could jest locate his diggin's, I'd jest poke around a little bit."

"Well, you'd just be wastin' your time."

"Well, mebbe yur right." Hoss turned for the door and then quickly came back around. "Ahh, I furgot, Walt, I was jest curious 'bout this here rock." Hoss handed the ore to Sherman. "Whaddya say that is?"

"Well, looks like just another piece of rock to me."

"Adam thinks it looks like tellurium."

"Lotsa rock looks like tellurium."

"Yeah but that yeller there in that crack - don't ya think that looks like gold?" Hoss pointed at the ore.

Sherman nodded. "Yeah, 'fools gold' maybe."

"And we wouldn't really know 'til ya ran a test on it, now would we Walt?" Hoss placed a hand on the agent's shoulder and looked him directly in the eyes.

"If you leave it here, I'll get to it as soon as I can." Sherman's tone remained light and congenial.

"Well, I'd kinda like ta get it done now. I know yur powerful busy, but I'd be willin' ta pay extra." Hoss reached into his pocket for some cash.

Sherman shrugged at the big man. "Well, whatever you say."

Hoss forced a smile. "Good. That's real good!"

The agent moved behind the counter and pushed the piece of ore against the grinding wheel and began working the pedal.

"Say that sack o' ore that Wally brought in, it should still be 'round here somewhere."

Sherman paused and turned toward Hoss. "It's over on top of that pile. It's got a tag with his name on it."

Hoss found the bag and brought it over to the counter. Walt Sherman had his eyes fixed on the big man as he pulled a piece of rock from the canvas bag.

"Ya must be mistaken, Walt. I want the sack o' ore that looks like that'n." Hoss pointed in Sherman's direction.

"Well, all he brought in was those rocks."

"No, yur holdin' what he brought in. It fell outta his pack. Walt, Adam's worked in mines and he said he's seen lotsa ore like that, an' it should assay out ta 'bout five percent pure gold."

Suddenly Walt Sherman leaned down to his desk. He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Hoss.

Hoss face went hard. "Ya killed him, didn't ya, and ya were gonna let Jake hang fur it? And after while you were gonna file on Wally's claim."

"Drop it, Walt!" Adam suddenly appeared in the doorway to the back room with his gun drawn.

Sherman turned and fired and errant shot, but Adam's aim was better. Walt Sherman was laid dead on the floor.

The brothers shared looks of relief thankful that neither were hurt, and yet they stood staring down at Sherman wishing things would have been different. Adam bent down and picked up the agent's revolver.

"Wally's samples musta bin loaded with gold."

Adam nodded his confirmation. "He must have made the mistake of telling him where the claim was", pointing down at the dead agent. "

"Somewhere up on Cedar Hill."

Adam sighed. "Like Walt said, that covers a lot of territory. Could be almost anywhere."

"Yeah - guess we better get on over ta Roy's office."

Robbie Turner was playing in the little fenced yard at his home a while later when Hoss and Jake walked up to the gate.

"Ma! Ma! Jake's home!" Robbie heralded as he ran into the house.

Laurel Turner pulled her older son into her arms when he came through the front door. She clasped his hands in hers. "It's good! It's good to be together as a family again! Oh, Hoss, come in. Please come in! Hoss, there just aren't words enough to thank you and your family. Will you please tell your pa for me?"

Hoss nodded in confirmation. "I'll do that, but the next time ya decide ta leave town, don't send a message. Deliver it yurself. Might save a lot o' trouble."

"Might save a lot of trouble." Maddie parroted.

Hoss chuckled at the girl.

Laurel stooped down and took hold of her daughter. "Well, one thing's for sure, and you can count on this, I'll never leave my youngins again." She kissed her little girl on the cheek. "If there's a man for my family, it will have to be someone from right here in Virginia City."

"Ma, I'm gonna try to get a job and help you all I can." Jake offered sincerely. "I think I can work at the general store."

"Well now Jake, that's a job fur a boy, not a man. Ya know one o' our line riders quit this week I was jest thinkin' mebbe ya could hit up my pa fur the job."

Jake gave Hoss a hopeful look. "Do ya think he'd hire me?"

"Well - could be- iffen somebody put in a good word." Hoss winked at Jake and his mother and then broke into a toothy grin.

 **Epilogue:**

Six months later, the Turner family was sitting at the dinner table with the Cartwrights. Jake, now sixteen, looked much more like a man than he had just a few months earlier. He had taken to ranch work despite Ben's objections that the boy should still be in school. Having quit school at fourteen, Hoss convinced his father that not everyone was cut out for school, and that Jake really needed to feel like he was doing something to help his family. Jake's change in attitude bore out what Hoss had said. He did what he was told and was a quick study at learning new tasks. It turned out that Robbie became Sam Dawson's errand boy at the mercantile; so Laurel Turner was getting a bit of financial relief despite the fact that she was still a widow. There were strong ties once again between the Turners and the Cartwrights, a situation that was pleasing to both families.


End file.
